These Things Just Happen
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Ron and Hermione are about to tell Ron's family they're engaged when all of a sudden, Ginny and Harry steal the spotlight with their own big news. Better than it sounds,I suck at summaries. Read and review please!formerly called Announcements
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's another one shot. I seem to be better at these than actual stories lol. But I'm considering turning this one into either a story or a series of one shots. OR turning my other one shot into a story. What do you think? Tell me in a review and I hope you enjoy!**

"Congratulations you two, we're so happy for you." Molly said throwing her arms around Ginny and Harry. Hermione sunk back in her chair and grabbed Ron's hand in hers. Ginny and Harry had just told Ginny's family that she was pregnant. They hadn't told anyone why they'd planned a big dinner so Ron and Hermione had planned on saying that they were engaged but now, it was kind of ruined.

"Congratulations." Hermione said half heartedly. Ron just smiled weakly and nodded.

"What's wrong?" he asked Hermione quietly.

"It's just that…well now we can't tell them." She whispered back.

"Tell us what?" George asked.

"Tell you that…" Ron started to say but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron's gotten a promotion at work." She blurted out. George looked at them strangely and went back to celebrating with the rest of the family. Ron leaned over to Hermione who sighed. She'd planned out how it would be announced in her head and now it was ruined.

"Why can't we tell them?" he asked confused.

"Because, it wouldn't be fair to Ginny and Harry…this is their night. And remember what happened at their wedding?" she hissed. Ron laughed at the memory. When Ginny and Harry were getting married, of course he was the best man and Hermione was the maid of honor. When it came time for everyone to walk down the isle they missed their cues because they'd been snogging outside and when someone came to find them, it had caused a scene.

"Yeah I remember. But this was supposed to be the night everyone was happy for us!" he exclaimed childishly. By now almost everyone had cleared into the living room to talk.

"I'm surprised no one's noticed the engagement ring by now." Hermione sighed holding her hand out in front of her and admiring the custom ring Ron had gotten for her.

"Are you upset?" Ron asked, concerned. Hermione shrugged and looked down. He grabbed her arm and yanked her into the other room where everyone talking, some of the men were drinking, and everyone was still fussing over Ginny and Harry.

"Everyone!" Ron exclaimed standing up on a table.

Hermione tried to pull him down but couldn't.

"Ronald, stop it right now!" she said stomping her foot. Ron groaned.

"This is bloody ridiculous." He hooked an arm around Hermione's waist and pointed his wand at himself.

"Ascendio." He said and with that they rose into the air causing everyone to look at them.

Hermione was trying to wriggle free but he kept a tight hold on her, knowing that since he had only been able to cast the spell on himself if he let her go, she'd be hurt.

"Hermione and I have something to tell you…" he said. Hermione stopped struggling and just let him hold her.

"Ginny and Harry forgive us!" she exclaimed. Ron rolled his eyes; she could be so dramatic sometimes.

"Hermione and I are engaged!" he announced proudly. A few congratulations were mumbled and then everyone went back to talking about the baby.

Once they hit the ground, Hermione up the stairs to Ron's old room and flung herself on the bed. It wasn't supposed to happen like that, they were supposed to be happy for her and Ron. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she replayed her soon to be new family's reactions over and over again in her head. Ron snuck in quietly and sat down on the bed, rubbing her back.

"Give them time, they'll come around." Hermione sniffed and sat up.

"They're supposed to be happy for us. Ginny and Harry haven't even been married for a month yet. And I wanted this night to be special." She exclaimed throwing her arms around Ron and burying her face in his chest.

"It is special Hermione." He whispered.

"How?" she asked rolling her eyes but not letting him see.

"Just think about it. We're engaged 'Mione. We're going to be married. Husband and wife, together forever." He said; it was the hint of innocence mixed with the loving tone he used with her that sent Hermione over the edge. Her eyes teared up again but this time with tears of joy. She looked up at him and he kissed her, pulling her close to him.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered. She smiled thinking about how lucky she was to have him.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to make this into sort of a story/ a series of one shots about different moments in Ron and Hermione's life. They all connect though. So I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

"Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Ron smiled at Hermione. She'd wanted a muggle wedding which is what they had.

"I do." He stated.

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Hermione grinned as Ron winked at her.

"I do." She looked up at Ron's beaming face and bit her lip anxiously.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The minister had barely finished before Ron grabbed Hermione by her waist and kissed her forcefully on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their families and friends cheered.

It was quite a sight actually. Ron's family was huge and very…interesting looking, being all wizards and witches. Hermione's family looked bland in comparison as they were all muggles who were staring at Ron's family the whole time. A very pregnant Ginny Potter cleared her throat. Ron and Hermione pulled apart and Hermione blushed. Ron was just looking at her.

They were at the burrow, having a muggle wedding which was quite ironic. Ron picked up Hermione in his arms as she screamed and laughed, clinging to him for dear life.

"To the reception!" Mr. Weasley announced. In the blink of an eye, a huge, lavish reception was set up. After everyone had come down from the excitement of Ginny and Harry's baby…they'd felt so bad about treating Ron and Hermione that way, they tried to make their wedding as special as possible.

Half way into the reception, after the father daughter dance, the bride and groom's first dance, and all that…half the adults were drunk. They were still referred to as adults because Hermione was only 21, and Ron only 22…yet their love was strong as love could be. As they twirled around the dance floor, surrounded by only a few couples there was a yell from the back of the room. Hermione looked worriedly at Ron then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of the room.

Ginny sat in a chair clutching her stomach and squeezing Harry's hand.

"The baby's coming!" Harry exclaimed frantically. Everyone got frantic at once as Ginny just sat there, her face contorted in pain.

"Now? Bloody 'ell do they have to ruin everything?" Ron asked. Hermione was just as upset. One of the guests happened to be a doctor so Ginny was taken upstairs with Harry and her mother in tow. No one was partying anymore. They were all just sitting quietly. Only a couple hours later Ginny and Harry came down with a baby boy, proudly presenting him to everyone, but last of all he was shown to Ron and Hermione who were sitting at their own table, moping.

"James, time to meet your aunt and uncle." Ginny said.

"Hello there little guy…would you mind telling your mummy and daddy how the wrecked our wedding?" Ron asked glaring at Harry as he said it.

"Ron you're being ridiculous." Ginny scolded. Hermione stood up and grabbed Ron's arm.

"No he's not. First when we wanted to tell everyone we were engaged, you had to spring your baby news first. And now my wedding, the day I've always dreamed about is ruined!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she picked up her dress's skirt and took off out of the party tent.

Ron shot them one more glare as he took of after her. He looked for a little while then found her by the creek near the Weasley house.

"Hey…" he said softly. She was sitting on a log crying, her makeup running and hair slightly miffed.

"They ruin everything." She cried looking at him. His heart went out to her. Having a little sister, he knew that a girl always dreamed about a perfect wedding and from the rocky start to the horrid finish, Hermione's had been far from.

He sat down next to her and pulled her into him.

"I know. I'm kind of wishing we hadn't invited them."

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his midsection. "We sound so selfish."

He rested his head on top of hers. "We deserve to be selfish. This is supposed to be the best day of our lives and they mucked it up." He said sternly.

She shrugged and kept crying into his chest as he just held her.

"I only get one wedding…" Hermione sighed.

"You know what the best part about today was 'Mione?" Ron asked. She shook her head.

"Knowing that you're all mine now." He whispered. She looked at him and hugged him tighter.

"I've always been yours Ron." He grinned.

"But now it's legal. That makes everything better." He joked. She laughed.

"I love you." She whispered. He kissed her.

"I love you too…now, I say we leave for the honeymoon early!" he exclaimed raising his eyebrows. She laughed and swatted him but nodded.

He stood up and helped her off the log then the two of them set off towards where a car was waiting with their luggage to take them off to their paradise.

**A/N: And now let the reviewing begin! Ok so first I decided to address some things that might be question. Yes, I know that Ron and Hermione are acting sort of immature but I mean come on, wouldn't you be upset if you were in their situation? Two, I also know that it takes more than a few hours to have a baby but the doctor was a wizard and the baby was too so I think it should take less time lol. And three…keep tuning in cause next up: honeymoon time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey so sorry this isn't a chapter but I'm working on another story right now (it's a ronXhermione story of course) and I was wondering if I should write it in third person or first person (it would be Hermione's point of view if it was first person)? What do you guys think? Thanks! **


End file.
